Symphonie Pour Horloge Cassée
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Mi relación con Kenneth no podía ser la mejor del mundo, pero los dos pudimos sobre pasar la línea de amistad y llegamos a ser más que simples amigos de bandos diferentes. Clyde POV. Drabble.


Título: Symphonie Pour Horloge Cassée.

Categorías: Romance.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 1/1.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

* * *

><p>Symphonie Pour Horloge Cassée<p>

Clyde POV

Desde que había terminado con Bebe…, Kenneth McCormick y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos y a pesar de pertenecer a bandos diferentes pudimos superar todo lo que nuestros respectivos compañeros no nos hacían notar de las diferencias que teníamos, como por ejemplo:

"Es que es la puta del pueblo y seguramente sólo quiere tener sexo contigo y apuesto mis bolas a que terminara mandándote a la mierda cuando consiga lo que quiera" me decía mi mejor amigo, Craig Tucker.

Tucker podía ser un bastardo imperturbable que no mostraba tanto interés en la vida, pero él era totalmente diferente cuando sus compañeros del grupo nos encontrábamos en problemas por equis o ye razón. Nuestro líder se había calmado un poco cuando empezó a salir con Tweek Tweak, el chico paranoico pudo conquistar el corazón de piedra que tenía Craig y eso me feliz; Tucker merecía ser feliz con alguien que en verdad.

Es algo increíble como Kenny yo nos volvimos tan cercanos y es que todo pasó cuando él había terminado con Leopold "Butters" Stotch ya que el quinto miembro del 'Team Stan' se iba a ir a vivir a New York y Butters deseaba que Kenneth fuese feliz con alguien más ya que seguramente no volvería a South Park en un largo tiempo y no quería que el rubio mayor lo esperase le parecía algo egoísta de su parte y al menos Kenny y Leopold terminaron de buena forma y aun continúan en contacto gracias al Facebook y otras redes sociales.

Al iniciar mi amistad tuve problemas con Kevin, ya que era consciente que el pelinegro menor de nuestro grupo tenía ciertos sentimientos hacía mí y yo en aquel momento era cien por ciento heterosexual y no podía responder a los sentimientos de Stoley.

Mi relación con Kenneth se iba fortaleciendo día a día ya que al final no sólo compartíamos una sola cosa en común como todos creían, a ambos nos gustaba la pornografía y si habíamos visto juntos una que otro vídeo pornografía en el internet pero, con el tiempo descubrí que Kenneth y yo teníamos algo más en común…, teníamos un gusto muy especial hacia la música y cualquier género de películas como de libros.

Así es… Kenny y yo no éramos un par de idiotas como pensaban los demás, sólo eso es algo que sólo los dos sabíamos y que nadie debía enterarse o comenzarían a joder con el tema y Kenneth seguramente se enojaría conmigo por haber sido el causante de eso. Y aun nadie se entera de eso y espero que eso continúe así.

Tweek había organizado una fiesta hace unos meses y ahí es cuando todo explotó.

Mi ebriedad era tanta que terminé besando a Kenny en aquella fiesta y tal vez lo peor de todo es que el rubio no me apartó, si no que colocó su mano sobre mi cadera y profundizo más el beso.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en la cama con un dolor horrible en el trasero y al lado mío dormía Kenny con una sonrisa en sus labios. Al recordar eso me causa algo de risa ya que podía apreciar todo el semen esparcido en las sabanas junto con dos condones tirados por ahí.

Oh santa mierda… vaya grito que solté al ver sangre en la cama.

Y desde aquella mañana formalice mi relación con Kenneth McCormick.

Han pasado varios años desde eso y ahora vivo feliz junto con Kenny en un apartamento de Nebraska junto con un pequeño niño que adoptamos.

¿Quién dijo que no existían los finales felices?

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>Pequeño drabble para <strong>Zoren Zombrio<strong> por ser una chica bastante genial y buena onda conmigo.

¡Z! Tú sabes que te quiero mucho y que eres una chica SÚPER buena onda.

¡Tú y yo haremos que esta pareja se haga popular? O.ó! ¡Misión Aceptada! ¿Tú la aceptas?

_Shinigami Out_.


End file.
